federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Easton CP
Andrew Easton was a bounty hunter turned farmer after a house on Earth and falling in love. After getting his GED, he focused mostly on his carpentry abilities and maintaining the farm where his family lives. Background Information Born from Patrick Easton (2353-2385) and Emma Easton (2353-2384) they were colonists all their lives on Bringold VI before they had been evacuated in 2365 due to extreme solar flares. These flares left the place uninhabitable for two years until a terraformation team went back to build up the planet. The Easton's moved back in mid-2368, wishing for their son to be born on their home world. Andrew's father was a farmer and his mother was a baker. He has no siblings due to a string of still born's after his birth. His mother died from a miscarriage and soon after his father died of alcohol poisoning. He has what sounds like a Southern accent. Current Spouse(s) Megan Greenwood Andrew met his first wife, Megan Greenwood, through his cousin Devina in 2395, but she is also a distant relative to his Aunt my marriage. When Megan had a hard break up with a previous love, she went to Andrew for a sexual affair. Learning to care for each other they fell in love but were separated by Megan's parents because she was underage and unwell. Staying true to the course, Andrew was instrumental to saving her from the mUniverse - gaining her parents respect. When she reunited with him to help her sister, they realized there was still love. Andrew broke up with Brittany and remarried Megan shortly after. They have two children together. Previous Spouse(s) Brittany Mendelsen Andrew met his second wife, Brittany Mendelsen, in 2395 as distant cousins, Andrew had gone to Earth and visited with the Menselden family which had taken over the old Sparks house in Texas. Helping around the property, Andrew and Brittany had a brief love affair which resulted in a baby that Andrew didn't know about until 2402. In the same year, they reacquainted and eventually married. When Brittany became a different person due to post-partnum, she cheated on Andrew and caused a rift between them. They eventually divorced just over a year after they were married. They have two children. Children Andrew has two children with Brittany Mendelsen named Patrick Easton and Sara Easton. Please see the link for more information. Andrew has two children with Megan Greenwood named Emma Easton CP and Christopher Easton. Education and Career Being homeschooled until he was 16 years old, he stopped receiving a formal education after his mother died. He went on to be a farmer until his father died then sold the land on the planet to pay for a shuttle. Being familiar with guns, he was a self taught bounty hunter, mostly staying on the outskirts of the Federation and making latinum from the Ferengi, Cardassians, Romulans and others. He obtained his GED in 2397. 1 Andrew Easton CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:September Category:2368 Category:All Characters